


I'll wait.

by Mehehilill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mates, My First Fanfic, No Underage Sex, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehehilill/pseuds/Mehehilill
Summary: Stiles would have never believed to have such a great chance for happiness in his life.  And why the hell is HE the one being mature and not freaking out? Sure enough chasing down the things that go bump in the night is freaking easier that talking feelings.





	I'll wait.

-"So are you gonna stare from that dark corner all night or are you actually going to say something ?"  
He casually asked the empty room, making an effort to keep his voice hushed and his eyes glued to the screen. Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes bordering on twenty-one and Stiles thought he was going to explode if he pretended to be engrossed in research for a second more.  
In the corner of his bedroom, the dark brooding shadow didn't answer at first. Stiles doubted his detection abilities for a second there, but no, there was no doubt he had a guest in the room. Not when the guest was HIM. That thought almost put a smile on his face. Almost. He feingh a yawn to hide it instead.  
-"How long have you known i was here?"  
Dereks voice made him flinch. He finally tore his eyes from the laptop screen to look at Derek. It took him a couple of seconds to adjust to the dawn-lit room, but then...there he was. Stubbled, dark-haird, i-can't-decide-what-color-eyed, Derek Hale.  
-"I always know when you're around." He said a little breathless.  
-"No you don't." Derek countered confident.  
-"No I don't." Stiles agreed immidiatly with a little laugh. The tension he felt since the day before seemed to ease a little at the familiar banter. He closed his laptop, and turned so the chair faced Derek too. -"I don't but.." Stiles mumbled bouncing a leg nervously -"...It's a close thing." He finished.  
He felt Dereks gaze on him but couldn't meet it. His heart rate was already frightengly close to having a stroke, he didn't want to risk it exploding. Nope! Thank you, the view of the street out of the open window would be just fine.  
-" You...you mean?-No, it's not possible, you can't feel it too now!" Derek thought out loud, starting with a whisper but pretty much screaming by the end.  
-"Ssh! Tune it down dude, my father-- no, WAIT!" Stiles flailed a second on the spot while he reconsidered Dereks words. -"Now. Now!? Wh-what do you mean NOW!?" He threw himself from the chair to point a shaky finger in Dereks face. -"Derek Hale you better not fuking mean you new about this shit all along!! And now that we're here, would you even care to actually fucking explain the situation to me!!?" Stiles screched, barely managing to keep the tone down to a whisper. He was inches from the werewolf, his fingers now fisted in Dereks shirt rather than pointing in his...and Stiles was wrong. He was wrong all along because he was an idiot-hyperactive-bullheaded-mischiefmaker, and for once the trouble found him and not the other way around. He was wrong because being in Dereks face forced him to meet his eyes, and his heart didn't explode. It STOPPED. Yup. Totally missed a beat (or two) before starting up again at a slow and calm pace as nothing happened. The bastard! Under his fist he felt a little contented growl rumble through Dereks chest. (And really, the fact he could tell the meaning of a growl from the other spoke volumes of his social life.) Stiles scruntched his eyes in confusion before it clicked.  
-"You heard it right? You heard my heart calm down becau- " He passed a hand on his face, breaking eye contact and looking to the window again. -" -in reaction to you, and you... are happy about it, or maybe the wolf is. Your wolf side..." He trailed off as he looked back up to find the usual stony expression on Dereks face held eyes full of fear and vulnerability. What the fuck WAS HAPPENING!?  
-" Both." Derek said in a little voice. And because Stiles was, well, Stiles, he started bubbling again. -"Both what? Wait was that a confession? Why do you look so scared? You never look scared Derek, you keep it inside! Why now? Man! You and I both know I might be holding you against the wall but I ain't no real threath to you! Speak Derek, I'm trying to comunicate here! All right? It's that thing where you use words. Don't just stand there all pliant and vulnerable, it's freaking me the fuck out!" At that point Stiles rant was interrupted by Dereks palm pressed on his mouth. It did little good to stop his hypervantilation and panic led state. Derek must have realized that and in a blink of an eye Stiles was pinned to the wall in his stead, a very buffling quantity of dark-fitasfuck-werewolf plastered to his body from head to toe nuzzling insistently in the crook of his neck. It took quite long for him to calm down, probably due to his brain short circuting, getting stuck on a series of mental curses that ranged between 'Yeep! Oh my God!" and 'Fucking werewolf, giving me fucking neck kinks!' with a lot of variations in the middle. When he finally recolected himself he realized the nuzzling had stopped, though Derek hadn't moved from the spot, gently holding Stiles's hand and stroking it with his thumb.  
-"I'm sorry." He said, the words leaving a tingling sensation on Stiles neck, right where Dereks breath heated his skin at every letter pronunced. He shivered, and HE-LLO! inappropriate boner! It is NOT a good time to see you, as ever. -"It's ok." Derek tired to reassure him. Stiles wandered why there was never a supernatural catastrophy when one needed it. He took that thought back really quick though, when Derek tilted his hips a little, and abruptly, there was a very hard and big were-erection pressed right beside his. They both gave a little choked moan at the sensation.  
-"I. I DONT UNDERSTAND.." Stiles started but he was cut off again.  
-"I wont do anything to you. Don't worry. I'm not gonna touch you." Derek promised. Nobody had to know how very dissapointed Stiles felt for it. Actually, he was doing his best not to aknowledge that reaction himself. Once again he was saved from his own mind by Derek interrupting  
-"Let me explain. I'll explain everything, just stay..." They both had to bit back a moan at that point, 'cause Stiles had the brillant idea to wriggle a little (for no real reason) making their erections brush together, and GOD! Nothing ever felt so good as THIS! -"STILL! STAY STILL, Stiles, for goodness sake." Derek managed to end, his breath regged.  
-"Ok, but-" tried Stiles  
-"AND QUIET!" Was Dereks groweld reply. Stiles glared to the back of Dereks head, but then nodded, figuring Derek would notice with all the closeness going on.  
-"Ok. So... Werewolf have mates. You, are mine." Derek said. And it felt a lot like a band aid taken off in one go. Stiles had known. Well, he had suspected before. He had crushed on Derek for a while now. All the 'I'm the big bad wolf outside but on the inside I'm your loyal puppy' that Derek was, really did it for him. Sure enough, every time Derek battled with animalistic fury and acted all muscle-guy's-gonna-crush-you, it was a huge turn on (perfect material for Stiles nightly naughty hours) but then again, since he saw Dereks smile for the first time ( a quick one, full of mirth and teeth, and just as quickly hidden in a frown) well...Stiles had made it his mission in life to provoke and steal as many of those smiles as he could. However, not once, not in a hundredd years, not in his right mind he would have ever thought Derek to look at him that way too. So when in the middle of a very messy [and hurried] retreat not hours before, Derek took his hand, slippery from their blood and bits of the last flying demon fucker they had killed, and squeezed, Stiles felt confused. And then as their blood mingled it came as a jolt! Electricity and awarness cursing through his body like a wave that left him tingling for minutes after. He knew then. Every fiber of his body told him Derek was his to keep, and in turn, nothing could take Stiles away from him. It felt right, and it felt natural, and Stiles bolted so fast nothing compared but Derek bolting in the exact opposite direction. From that moment on he didn't have much free time to clear his mind, though Stiles knew how to multitask...Fuck that; Stiles was KING of multitasking, and he did make his theories. He was Derek's mate, ( because he had researched werewolfs in all of their habits long before anyone of the pack had bothered to ask) and even his 7 years crush on Lydia paled in comparison.  
-"Mates are IT for werewolfs." Dereks soft voice said on his neck. -"They're our best friends, second in comand to everything and anything, lovers and much, much more. Being a mate means a bond is formed between two souls, and through that bond informations are shared. That's why you know when I'm around, today when our blood mingled the bond activeted on your side too. Now you can just sense my presence by instict, even though it's only been hours."  
This time Stiles was the one to interrupt.  
-"It's been months." And at that Derek drew away to look at him with furrowed eyebrows.  
-"What?"  
Stiles couldn't avoid a smirk, but it was gentle and affectioned.  
-" You're a little slow with this things, hu, big guy?"  
At the beggining of their relativo shop, Derek would have felt insulted by those words and would have probably smashed Stiles head on a hard surface for retiliation. Now he only felt heart warmed by the familiar nickname, his instict telling him his mate didn't mean harm and would eventually provide him with the information he was missing. That didn't stop him from giving a little displeased/ thretening growl when Stiles didn't spill the bag immidiatly. *Little shit's enjoing leaving him in the dark!* Stiles chukled but gave a soothing squeeze to their joined hands.  
-"The bond. I started feeling it months ago. And before that I was pinning on you from, honestly, probably from way back when we first met." If Stiles was refering to the first time they ever met (at the Station when he was seven, and Derek was an hollowed eyed teen facing the loss of most of his family) and not the time with scott in the woods, no one needed to know.  
Derek huffed. -"You hated the guts out me."  
Stiles nodded enfatically -"Yup. Yes. I cofirm, and I'm pretty sure it was mutual, but, you see..." He said serious -"...There was allways something pulling me back to you." And his heart didn't falter once when he said it.  
-"Might have something to do with being throw in walls too." He then added to lighten the mood a little.  
Derek rolled his eyes to the sky -" You and your kinks." He lamented, but the tips of his ears were red.  
-"Hey I'm a teenager, cut me some slack." Stiles defended. He must have said the wrong thing because suddenly Derek grew tense. Stiles could sense the distress in him growing by the second. He waited patiently, but felt through the bond Dereks reluctancy to confront him yet. *Hey, this almost-mind-reading thing could come in handy!* So Stiles did what Stiles did best and kept on talking for the both of them.  
-"I guess what happened today, was that when our blood mingled, the latent bond came alive and manifested through that bolt of ... "  
Stiles trailed off, waving his free hand in the air in no real pattern.  
-" Magic." Derek supplied.  
-"What a sop." Stiles countered, poking him in the chest. Derek made a show of raising his eyebrows and letting his eyes lit blu for a second. The threat was so ineffective Stiles was talking before Dereks eyes were back to normal.  
-" Whatever it was, I felt it. It wrecked me, and it freaked me out because I knew you had felt it too, and I initially thought it was only my fault. You know, due to my feeling for you. Maybe it was some wierd supernatural reaction. I wasn't that wrong was I? It took me some time but then I analyzed the situation and realized what it was. Didn't belive it till you confirmed it minutes ago though. So I guess you knew about the bond long before me, you being a werewolf and everything?" He asked a little shy.  
Derek nodded. Stiles hummed in contemplation.  
-"And you weren't gonna tell me anything anytime soon, were you." It wasn't really a question, because it didn't really need an answer. Still Derek nodded. Stiles searched his eyes for any tell of what was going through his mind, the bond only providing him with a faint touch of distress.  
-" What is it you're not telling me now?" He finally gave up and asked. Derek took a breath and then let it out puffing his cheeks. Stiles secretly found it adorable. -"You don't have to worry about this." Derek rushed out, voice more rough then normal, like his internal screaming had affected him in reality.  
-"I wont hurt you, or touch you, or anything. The bond will lessen in time if we keep our distance, and eventually snap or fade in the backround. You'll be free of me, and your feelings will change. You don't have to worry about anything." He concluded, taking his interlaced hand away. Stiles lost his composure a second and brought the now free hand, still hot and tingling, through his hair and to the back of his neck.  
-"Seems pretty definitive, hu? You got it all played out and decided. Let me just..." He took a deep breath to try and calm down, stuffing his hands in his pokets to hide the way they trembled and fisted ritmically. It didn't make much of a difference, Derek probably sensed his growing anger through the bond.  
-"I want to ask you a question, and I want you- screw that- I NEED you to be honest with me, because I have no werewolf lie detector incorporated, and you owe me for not telling me about the bond before." Derek was going to protest, but then reconsidered and nodded. Stiles clicked his tounge before speaking again -"Do you like me?"  
Derek gaped like a fish, before recollecting. He visibly shifted to a defensive position, arms folded on his chest and legs well grounded. Stiles would have laughed at him being riduculos if he wasn't so angry.  
-" It doesn't matter." He answered, though Stiles had anticipated it and was allready screaming above him.  
-"DO YOU LIKE ME?!"  
-"YES!" Derek shouted back, then whined before adding. -"But it's the bond.." Stiles grunted. Finally the confession he was hunting for, and Derek was trying to ruin it with exuses!  
-"The hell it is! Feelings for a mate have NOTHING to do with the bond! Actually it's the other way around, right Derek? " Stiles spat. Dereks stance wobbled and he took a step back.  
-"You don't know what you're talking..." He whispered, reminding Stiles of his father sleeping soundly two doors down the corridor, and that he really shouldn't have screamed a moment ago.  
\- "IT SAYS..." He interrupted Derek with a harsh tone, just to mitigate the volume right afterwords. "...in Deaton Books on Mates and Mating - don't look at me like that, I made a little detour before coming back here, and I'll give the Books back soon! - that the mate bond only creates if the souls involved are already connected and have a mutual and genuin interest in each other. And we're talking about feelings here. Sure, maybe not the heart wreking love yet, but the begining of it non the less." Stiles was panting, heart wild with anger.  
-"What do you know about feelings Stiles? Hu? You're only 16, you know nothing of love!"Derek barked just as angrily. And it hit Stiles. Why Derek had planned their break up before they ever got together at all. Why he refused to aknowledge his feelings for him though at that point they were obvious.  
-"That's what it is all about right?" Stiles hid his head in his hands and sighed. Derek took that time to move towards the window, going for a drammatic escape probably. Stiles shot his arm out to block the way (and wow! He was quick enough to stop a werewolf; 100 point to slytherin for Stiles reflexes!). When Derek ignored the gesture and pushed on his arm like he wanted to go through him, Stiles, in a instinctive decision, tapped the power in his newly discovered Spark and pushed back. Derek landed on the study chair with a groan and an uttered surpised expression on his face.  
-" Oh no, you're not leaving like this." Stiles warned, leaning forward to grab the chair's armsrests, effectivly prisoning the older man. Not that Derek would try to move, he was still too shocked by the manhandleing. -"Listen to me Sourwolf, use that hightened hearing of yours. First of all, I'm 17. I've been for three months and I'm offended you didn't know, try keep track of this shit, there are some sensibile subjects in the Pack. Second." He crouched to Dereks eye level.  
-"In this 17 years of existance I've constantly battled with my ADHD and various levels of panic attacks. In the middle of this, I've lost a mother to a horrible and slow death, I've had to cope with an alcoholic and heart broken father who couldn't look me in the eye without seeing his dead wife and going out of his mind. I had to learn how take care of myself, the house, hell even my own father, and maybe more than him, I had to look out for my best and only friend. Because I allways have Scott's back no matter what, even when a fuking psycho-werewolf bit him and he felt the urge to eat me for the first couple of months of transition. I battle in supernatural shenanigans and kill magic fuckers on a dayly basis. I did as much when I thought I was a scrawny human and I'm doing it now with my Spark powers. I've lost count of the times I've saved, protected or risked my life in general for well, anyone of the Pack. You included...Or maybe you in particular." Stiles forced his heart to slow down for the last part, making sure Derek could hear the truth in it.  
-" You don't get to decide for me. No one can, not even my father. I'm entitled, and capable, of doing so myself." He finished. Derek scoffed breaking eye contact. -"This is not all about you." He mumbled. Stiles nodded -"Oh I know it's not. I'm getting there don't worry."  
Derek head whipped back to face Stiles, worried lines on his perfect hairy face. Stiles smiled softly, moving his hands to Dereks knees to take and give comfort with the contact.  
-"You are what? 24? I Bet you feel older than that, and I can tell you why. Derek, in your life you have had to face things nobody should. You were brought up to be the badass second of a to be scary Alpha (no doubt Laura would have become as much). This by one of the most fearfull Alphas around, that so happened to be your mother and the head of your respected and powerfull Pack. All of that was taken from you. Even if you had already tasted loss, nothing compares to loosing your family and your pack in the same, wiked night. I'm not a wolf, but I think I can understand some of that pain...and some of that guilt." Derek coverd his mouth with a hand and made an almost impercettible growling noice. -" I know about Kate." Stiles said slowly, giving time to Derek to protest if he wanted. He didn't.  
-" I get her memory will taint all your relationships for a long time. Even Lauras death, and Peters unavoidable demise, you still think it's your fault for letting her in. There's a reason for the walls you hold so tight to you wont even let us of the Pack in, and it's understandable." Stiles concluded. He didn't add anything more.  
Dereks glare was lost in the far wall while he asked. -" So what's the point of it all?" And Stiles smiled, big and happy while he forced Derek to look at him by pressing a hand on his cheek. -" You deserve good things too, Derek." He said. Derek flinched back from his words and his touch. Stiles let him go, resuming his knee hold. -"It's not your fault. You were used. And a weapon is never bad or good or at fault for what the user does with it." Stiles stated confident. Derek was silently, but visibly, freaking out more every new word Stiles spoke. It tempted Stiles to bash him on the head to beat some sense in to that thick skull. But then maybe with his werewolf regeneration factor the sense would just flow out again in no time. -" You're not Kate. You're not a failure, and you would never, ever take advantage of me. I like you, have feelings for you, that might not be true and pure love, but real ones non the less. I don't want to hurt you, but you said you like me too, and I'm sure as hell not gonna loose my chance of making the both of us happy without a fight." And with that Stiles took hold of Dereks hand resting on the armrest and squeezed tight. In a spur of the moment then he brought Dereks hand to his lips and kissed it. The blush on Dereks face and the way he closed his eyes were heart melting. Just untill he abruptly took his hand away, almost recoiling.  
-" No! You. If you were older, but. I can't... I can't!" In the beat of an eye Derek was on the other side of the room near the bed, breathing hard and flashing his eyes. Ok so Stiles might not be the best talker of the world (tact was not in his cords), but Derek was overdoing it a little by going into a panic attack of his own. -" Dude, shit, calm down! Concentrate on the beat of my heart." Stiles tryed to help, inching towards Derek but keeping just out of reach as to not invade his space too much. Derek gave a strained chukle.  
-" You're not so calm yourself Stilinski." He complained between breaths.  
-" Then concentrate on my voice. And don't call me Stilinski." Stiles awserd outraged.  
-"Yeah, right, and you stop calling me dude." Derek bit back. He was doing a great job of being a dick out of breath. Stiles rolled his eyes to the ceiling and decided for a dick move himself. -"Hope this doesn't freak you out even more" He mumbled, diving in Dereks space and nuzzling on his neck before the werewolf could move a single muscle. Derek went still, breath held in while the seconds ticked. He had Stiles hands on his waist and could smell his mates intossicating essence all around him. He didn't lean in the touch, but he didn't pull away *yey! A small win for the Stiles.* and gradually relaxed untill he could breath normally again, shift under controll.  
-"Better?" Stiles asked taking a step back. Derek nodded.  
-"How did you know it would work." He asked, not crossing his gaze.  
-"It's what you did for me erlier. Your touch and smell calm me down. I figured it would be the same for you. " Stiles shrugged. Derek nodded again. Silence fell for a couple of minutes, but Stiles was never good at controllig his mouth.  
-"Fine. We're not doing this." He claimed. He might as well have slapped Derek in the face judging by his expression.  
-"Oh I'm not giving up on us, don't worry." He assured the werewolf, a feral grin growing on his face. Derek's throat felt dry when he swallowed. He had seen that grin before. -"Shit. I know that smile. It leeds to danger, bruises and near death experiences." He complained out loud. Stiles shrugged a little.  
-" We'll have to wait and see." He said. Derek raised an eyebrow curious. Or maybe skeptical. Stiles would have to improve his eyebrow comunication skills if he wanted a chance to make their relationship work.  
-"You see, consent goes both ways. I might be ready to engage a relationship with an older man. But your reaction tonight made it clear you are nowhere near confortable at being with a teenager. Lets forget the illegal repercussions side of the deal. I can't hope to have a happy ending with you if I start by forcing on you this relationship. You're not Kate; neither am I." Stiles said. Derek moved his gaze to the floor.  
-"So what do you suggest?" He inquired, curiosity taking the better of him.  
-"I'll wait." Stiles answerd simply. He explained further when Derek remaind unmoved.  
-" There is no way you can avoid me for a long periodo of time. There's a supernatural mayhem one day and the other too, so no point in hoping our bond will fade so easily. On the contrary, we will hang out more and come to know and trust each other. As friends. We will take our time with that and...we'll work on your self confidence, and survivors guilt. Because yes, I know you think everyone you care about gets hurt and...what els?" StIles left the question open, hanging in the air waiting for Derek to join the conversation.  
-"That I'm not the right one for you. I'm not good enough, and you deserve better. " He said in a defeated monotone.  
-" Yeah, I thought as much. I'll make you realize nobody can judge that but me. By the time we'll be through with most of it I'll be of age. Finally, I'll properly ask you out on a date, swoon you and spoil you like a good boyfriend." Stiles concluded. The werewolf eyed him in contemplation.  
-"Seems like you got it all played out for me." He observed. Stiles cheeks went red.  
-"Thouchè." He relented.  
-"What if it doesn't work out?" Derek asked. Stiles reached out to take one of Dereks hand in his.  
-"Derek, you have to know it..." He said taking mesured, slow steps towards HIS wolf. He crowded him against the wall without them touching, their joined hands the only fisical connection between them. Derek's eyes searched his and Stiles met them unflinching.  
-"If you ever feel overwhelmed or unconfortable with the situation, whatever the moment or time, you must tell me. Tell me end I wont esitate to take a step back." Stiles explained honestly, gaze falling on Dereks lips for a beat. Dereks own mind went spiraling into images of that pink impertinent mouth pressed on his, pliant to his bites and licks. And just like that Stiles was gone. A step back from his previous position. Derek tugged on their joined hands on instict, making the younger boy stumble onto him. Stiles tried to regain his foot by placing a hand on Derek's chest.  
-"I want you near." Derek whispered in his ear. Stiles, looked up at him surpised, his hight shortened by the way he was leaning on Derek, sostantially held in his arms. Whiskey orbs observed him, waiting in anticipation of his move. Derek swallowed, looped his free arm around Stiles waist and leaned in. Not all the way. Stopping an inch away from Stiles. Consent goes both ways. Stiles smiled and coverd the rest of the space. It was a chaste kiss, soft lips pressing on eachother and nothing els. Perfect in it's innocence, conveing their affection just right. Stiles hand lifted from Dereks chest to cup his bearded cheek and he ended the kiss.  
-"Ok, big guy." He said while caressing him sweetly.  
-"Did_did that make you feel unconfortable? " He asked, being considerate. Derek shook his head, then put some effort in 'using words' as Stiles would say.  
-"No, I'm ok. It felt...right." He answerd. Stiles smiled again.  
-"Same here...but we might want to take it slow with kisses if we don't want to engage in a more physical, hem, interaction." He half joked. Derek barked a laugh.  
-" What about hugs?" He proposed. Stiles nodded happyly  
-"I think I can handle those." They wrapped in a tight hug and stayed that way for long.  
-"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Derek wondered out loud some time later. Stiles smirked, hidden in the space between Dereks chin and shoulder.  
-"Just you wait, you'll see what I'm capable of." He mumbled.  
-"That looks so much like a threat..." Derek mused, and Stiles chukled nosing his throat. Derek tightened his hold on him.  
-"I will...I'll wait." He promised. Because if there was a chance for them to be happy together, he didn't want to loose it.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm not confident enough to think you actually liked the fic or care about my babbling I'll just make a quick list of what I wanted to say;
> 
> -I have no Beta. Beta please come to my rescue.  
> -this is my first English fanfiction  
> -English is not my mother tounge  
> -I really like to write  
> -I really don't have time to write  
> -STEREK IS MY OBSESSION AND IT WILL EVENTUALLY DESTROY ME  
> -Come chat with me on my tmblr; mehehilill  
> -Really you can write me about anything, even if you want to rant about a bad day  
> -I like comments and I'm not afraid of sincerity, do your worst. :)


End file.
